Bath Time
by Aurora Borealis Australis
Summary: Leon comes in while Lest is taking a bath. Hijinks ensue.


Bath Time

* * *

Warnings: OOC, Rape that isn't really rape, PWP, Cuddles after sex, People, Water, Letters.

* * *

Lest is in the bath, and then Leon comes in. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS!

* * *

Lest relaxed into the bath, it had been nice of Lin Fa to let him use it after the inn closed. He had tried to refuse it, saying he'd take one tomorrow, she had just waved him off, laughing.

"You've really helped Selphia out. And you work so hard; I think you deserve it." Lest was thankful for the happy coincidence that landed him here. It really was a nice town. He loved all of it… but right now, he really loved inn. He sunk lower into the bath, letting the steam caress his face. The door to the baths opened, letting a swirl of cool air in. There shouldn't be anyone else in the baths… unless Lin Fa or Xiao Pai had forgotten he was there. He turned to look a few seconds later- Leon was getting undressed for the bath.

Lest quickly looked away, face flaming. What was Leon doing there?! Sure, he lived at the inn, but the baths were closed! And seeing Leon half-naked… He'd always been interested in the other man, but it was getting worse. It had snowballed to the point that the mock prince could hardly look at Leon without blushing. So he made it a point to avoid Leon… who, in turn, made it a point to talk to him several times a day. Sometimes, Lest was sure the jackal was following him.

Lest sunk down to his nose, waiting. A few seconds later, there was a soft splash as Leon slid into the water. It was really close to him, though… He jumped when Leon suddenly spoke.

"Lest, are you hiding?" There was a trace of laughter in his voice. Lest sat up more, looking away.

"N-no. I was just…" Just what? He _had_ been hiding. Leon seemed to know that, and let Lest's excuse trail off into an uncomfortable silence that Lest knew wouldn't last. He was sure that Leon was probably smirking at him in that infuriating way, waiting for the answer. Lest shifted uncomfortably, debating whether leaving now would be rude. Finally, Leon spoke.

"Just what?" The man purred, his voice very close. On instinct he turned around His face was almost uncomfortably close to Leon's six-pack. Lest hurriedly turned away, his face turning bright red. Why was Leon _that_ close to him?! And if Lest was so close to his abs, then, logically, his hand was close to… Lest gulped. He could probably just reach up and grab Leon's… The thought made heat pool in his loins and his cock slowly hardened. He had to leave.

"Lest. You didn't answer me." Leon spoke again. Lest slowly began sliding away.

"I-I was just… getting ready to leave… yeah…" Leon firmly grabbed Lest's shoulder, and the younger man stopped.

"Really? You hadn't even been in five minutes before I came in… and now you need to leave… Short bath."

"H-How did you know?! Were you following me?!"

"No. Of course not. I was coming downstairs as you went in." Leon's hand slid smoothly down to Lest's upper arm and gently, but forcefully, began pulling him back towards the jackal. Lest tugged against the strong grip.

"Leon, let go." Leon ignored him, tugging him in the direction of the deeper part of the bath. Lest had to stand, and as he was getting up, Leon gave a particularly forceful jerk. Lest stumbled into a warm body- Leon's. Said man grabbed Lest's other upper arm, whirling them around so, not only were they face to face, Lest was pretty much back in his original spot.

"L-Leon?!" Lest stared up at Leon, whose eyes were half-lidded as he looked at what Lest was pretty sure was his own chest. The man's grip was tight, and his legs brushed Lest's, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine. Finally, the jackal looked at him, his gaze hazy as the two locked eyes. Lest began to feel uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. He was sure his face was crimson now, and his groin was starting to ache. He needed to get away from Leon.

"Um… What are you doing?" Leon just kept staring at him, then a blush slowly formed on his cheeks. His gaze sharpened, making Lest feel very uncomfortable Leon's gaze was predatory, pinning him in place. Almost. Lest started to back up a little, but Leon's hands slid down to grab his wrists. With a soft grunt, Leon pushed him against the wall of the bath, just inches away from where Lest had sat minutes earlier. Leon leaned forward then, his body pressing against Lest's. Lest was sure the other could feel his arousal, and he was pretty sure he felt something poking his leg. He stiffened, and Leon leaned closer, his breath warm puffs against the other's face. His voice was lower than normal, with a small growl underlining it all.

"Lest… you… God, I wanna fuck you." Then Leon kissed him hard, shocking him. After a moment, Lest tried to pull away, but Leon's hands were like vice-grips. Finally Leon pulled himself away, then began to force one of his legs between Lest's. Lest tried to breathe deeply, but his heart was beating too fast. There must be something wrong with Leon right now… he was drunk, maybe.

"Leon, stop. You… you must be drunk… or something… you don't want me… you want a girl." Leon forced his legs open then began to rub Lest's half-hard cock against his leg. At the same time, he ground his own erection into the other's leg. Leon grinned lazily at Lest, who was biting his lip to keep from groaning. Leon increased the pace.

"You're almost hard… Do you like this? Or is there another reason…" Leon kissed him again, passionately. Lest was panting hard when they broke apart- this was too much for him right now. Leon growled at him softly.

"Do you feel how hard I am? I want you so bad right now..." He moved his leg faster and Lest arched up, gasping. He didn't want it to be happening this way. It wasn't supposed to be like that! He tried to calm his body down, but his body wouldn't obey, his cock hardening completely at Leon's treatment. Leon moved his groin away from Lest's leg, his hands letting the other's wrists go. Lest immediately turned around and made a mad scramble for freedom, trying to crawl out over the side. He got most of the way out, but Leon grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back in until they were pretty much back to where they started- except now Lest's back was to Leon, and the man was pinning him against the side of the bath. One of Leon's arms was wrapped around his chest, the other moving down to Lest's ass, where it began to examine his entrance there.

Lest gasped and tried to pull away, but Leon was too strong. He couldn't believe this was happening- He was going to get raped. By Leon. Who he liked very much and maybe even loved…Leon, who constantly made eyes at girls… and… told Lest… that he looked like a girl. Was Leon just using him as a substitute for a girl? The thought made his heart ache for a strange reason. Regardless, he needed to stop this!

"L-Leon, stop! You don't want to fuck me! Don't use me as a substitute for a girl! AH!" Leon's hand on his chest pinched a nipple sharply as the man stuck one finger into his asshole and began moving it around. It felt weird, and Lest tried to pull away, earning another nipple twist. Then Leon's breath was on his ear.

"You're not a substitute… I love you so much… I have to get inside you and make you mine, before anyone else does." Lest turned crimson at the words as Leon began nibbling on his earlobe. He arched as Leon added a second finger, the former guardian scissoring them inside, stretching and preparing him. It hurt to some degree, and fear was starting to course through his veins. He jumped when Leon moved to suck on his neck. Lest had to try again.

"Don't do this, Leon! Stop… please. Just stop… and I'll… I'll get you whatever you want!" Leon chuckled, adding a third finger. Lest felt tears in his eyes at the pain and he scrambled desperately to get away, but it was no use. Leon's fingers were moving around inside him, sending chills through his body.

"I want you, and I need this… So, no, I won't stop…" Lest felt Leon's fingers withdraw, and something else pushing at his entrance. He tried to push himself more against the side of the bath, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Lest begged, his voice shaky from fear.

"Leon… please… don't…" Leon bit at his earlobe again.

"Relax. It'll be nice… I love you so much… And I… I've been waiting for this for so long… So I can't stop. Not now." Leon began sucking on Lest's earlobe as he rocked his hips against the younger man. Lest bit his lip, tensing as he prepared for it- he couldn't stop it. He knew it would hurt, and the fact that he never expected it this way made it worse. Leon's mouth moved to his neck, where he started to leave more hickies.

"You need to relax… I promise it'll feel good if you do… Tensing up will just make this part hurt more." Leon nudged his hips in more and Lest hissed at the intrusion. He just couldn't bring himself to relax- after all, he didn't want this. Leon sighed behind him.

"All right then." Leon slammed his hips forward, the hand that had been on Lest's chest moving to cover his mouth. Lest screamed, crying from the pain, embarrassment, shame and anger that came from the fact that he couldn't stop this. He moved his hips side to side, as if that would make it better- it only made it worse. Leon gently stroked his head with his free hand, making soft, comforting noises. Lest bit his lips, trying not to snivel.

"Shh… Shh… it's all right… just relax…come on…" Lest slowly started to relax, the gentle words and comforting touches helping him. As he relaxed, the pain started to recede- just a little. Leon nuzzled the side of his neck encouragingly.

"Yes… that's right… relax… Of course, it wouldn't have hurt so much if you'd relaxed in the first place… but this is as good a time as any…" The hand that covered Lest's mouth moved away slowly. He didn't scream- it wouldn't have helped anyway… Leon sighed behind him, he sounded relieved.

"There we go… I'm going to move. I promise I'll start slow." Leon pulled back, and Lest whimpered, trying to keep from tensing up. Then Leon slid back in, and he hissed, tears starting to flow again. Leon did it again, and Lest had to resist the temptation to scream at him for the pain. It felt like someone was trying to tear him in half. Then Leon began to move faster. That hurt even more, but just as he was about to cry out, one of Leon's hands grabbed his (surprisingly) still hard erection. The cry turned into a gasp as Leon's hand played up and down his shaft, making Lest groan. Behind him, Leon increased his speed a little bit more.

"Good… it'll feel even better soon…" Leon adjusted his angle more, and Lest felt him brush something that made his spine tingle.

"Ah!" Lest couldn't help that small moan. Leon adjusted his angle, and the head of his cock pushed into that spot. Lest cried out, his hips thrusting back. Leon chuckled.

"Now things get interesting." Leon began slamming into Lest, ramming his cock into the other's prostate over and over, while his hand rubbed up and down the other's shaft. Lest couldn't resist the tide of pleasure and arched against Leon, moaning.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! L-Leon! AH! G-good… Ah! Ooh…" Leon bit down on Lest's neck, growling as he added another hicky to that spot- Lest was HIS. And he wanted to make that very clear. With a loud cry, Lest stiffened against him, feeling the heat in his groins that had been been developing for a while finally explode.

"AH! I-I'M CUMMING… AH! LEON!" Lest shuddered as he came, his seed dispersing into the bath water. Leon sped up- he wasn't done, not yet. Lest just braced himself against the edge, grunting at each thrust. Finally, Leon began to stiffen, a sure sign his own orgasm was coming. He slammed one more time into Lest.

"LEST!" Lest could feel Leon fill him up and he shivered, not sure if he liked the feeling. Both men panted, Lest resting complexly against the bath wall. After a moment, Leon pulled out, wrapping his arms around Lest. He began nuzzling Lest's neck, purring. Finally, Lest gathered enough wits about him to talk and think. Slowly he turned around to face Leon, who grinned down at him.

"Leon…"

"Yes?" Lest tried to punch him, but Leon caught the punch.

"Y-you… you jerk! You just… you just raped me!" Leon nodded.

"Yes. I did. But are you mad that I did?" Lest opened his mouth to respond, then stopped, thinking about it. After a moment, he crossed his arms and looked away, blushing. For all his protests, he hadn't really tried to get away from Leon… but it still was wrong.

"Yes. You should have picked a different way." Leon laughed and pulled Lest back into a hug.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to confess my love for you."

* * *

Please tell me this is bad… PLEASE. I'm trying to write bad fanfictions!

If you liked it/didn't like it/were neutral on it, leave a review! And if you see any mistakes let me know.


End file.
